starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Silent Reef
Silent Reef is a highly unique MC-80 Cruiser that served the Rebel Alliance through out their campaign to restore the Republic. It was the largest of its class and is thought to be the progenitor to the MC-85 Command Cruiser. Despite this the ship was fairly weak for its size, boasting a even small weapon load-out then other typical MC-80 Cruisers. History The then strapped for resources Alliance couldn't make the ship the power house combat vessel many would have liked. Instead it was turned into a massive mobile store house for the Alliance's limited resources. In this capacity the ship could keep vital hard wear, personal and other needed cargo safe from Imperial raids. The ship could easily make trips to Alliance fleets and strike forces that needed replenishment. During its operation it was also used as a staging ground for fighter assaults on soft imperial targets, or covert troop landings on contested worlds. The ship was never in a full on battle with Imperial Forces, though at one point it was discovered by a Imperial patrol fleet by blind dumb chance. The captain decided to bluff the Imperials by moving the ship in to attack, hoping to use the ship's size and threatening approach to intimidate the Imperials to flee. The gambit worked and the Imperial patrol fleet retreated. While the ship was present at Sullust prior to the Battle of Endor, Silent Reef wouldn't participate in the battle. During the years that followed the ship would continue its role till the Alliance became the New Republic. At that point the ship was used to ferry troops and supplies between NR worlds till the New Class Modernization Program was enacted. At that point the ship was returned to the Mon Calamari Ship yards to have its systems and hard wear updated. The process took longer then expected, and because the ship wasn't completed by the dead line it was needed, and new classes of ships were built that were cheaper to maintain, Silent Reef was dry docked. Years later the ship would effectively be returned to the Mon Calamari government, who decided to place it up for sale, as scrap or to continue as a cargo ship. Miranda purchased the vessel for Providence where the ship will serve in a similar capacity as it did for the Alliance Fleet. New Class Modifications The ship received little more then the standard New Class refits. Its hard wear was standardized, which had the lucky side effect of boosting the engine output, making the ship much easier and less expensive to maintain. The ship's Mon Cal interfaces were replaced with multi-species friendly ones, allowing for non Mon cal to crew the ship. Other modifications were done to the cargo bays to allow for better sorting and storage of cargo. The hanger facilities were also updated as well to ensure the ship was able to service any future New Class vessels that were produced. Category:Notable Ships Category:Mon Cal Cruisers Category:Mon Cal Ships Category:Providence Category:Red Dragon Ripper